Lord of Darkness
Realm of Darkness Extended Nation Information Realm of Darkness is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation at 509 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Realm of Darkness work diligently to produce Lumber and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Realm of Darkness is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Realm of Darkness to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Realm of Darkness allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Realm of Darkness believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Realm of Darkness will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Lord of Darkness joined the Cyberverse in December of 2008. He spent around a month investigating and examining alliances, trying to find one that would be a good fit for him. He came across the New Pacific Order's website, and since it appeared organized and professional, Lord of Darkness believed the alliance would be well organized and professional. He joined the New Pacific Order on January 1st, 2009. The three people who have had the most influence on Lord of Darkness are Gandroff, Loucifer, and Umbrae Noctem. Jobs and Positions Lord of Darkness has held many jobs in Pacifica. He is well known for getting rapid promotions in his favorite departments. Lord of Darkness is probably best known for his work in the Praetorian Guard and Military Intelligence. Current Positions Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's mission is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life from those who would choose to harm the alliance, either intentionally or unintentionally. A nation who is not a member of the Order but chooses to fly her colors or alliance affiliation still has its actions associated with the Order. These nations are not part of the chain of command nor are they part of the Pacifican culture and thus can make severe diplomatic missteps, which is something the Guard seeks to avoid. To that end Praetorians work to correct both allegedly innocent misapplications as well as apprehend and expose impostors, spies, pirates, and plotters through a series of proven techniques. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Order. Lord of Darkness joined the Praetorian Guard on May 8th, 2009. Out of all of his jobs, the Praetorian Guard is Lord of Darkness's favorite. On the 24th of May 2010 he was promoted to Praetorian Centurion and held that position until then Prefect Gandroff was promoted to Imperial Officer of Military Affairs. On October 21st, 2010 Lord of Darkness was appointed as the next Prefect of the NPO Praetorian Guard. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Lord of Darkness joined Military Intelligence in August of 2009. He worked hard and showed his dedication to this important department, demonstrating his work ethic. In the words of Gandroff, one of his former fellow Cryptographers in Military Intelligence His ability to maintain that frantic pace without sacrificing quality led to his promotion to Tactical Analyst, which he describes as one of the best moments in his CN career. He has been awarded several Outstanding Intelligence Officer Rewards for his excellent work within Military Intelligence. Imperial Academy The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Lord of Darkness joined the Imperial Academy in May of 2009 as an Instructor, grading tests and questioning prospective applicants. His hard work led to recognition by the Schoolmaster of the Academy, and he was promoted to Professor of the Imperial Academy. His current duties include overseeing applicant questioning as well as approving or denying applications and overseeing the academy. He continues the high standards established by the New Pacific Order by ensuring all new members are on par with what is expected from members of the New Pacific Order. On May 30th 2010 Lord of Darkness was promoted to Faculty Dean of the Imperial Academy. Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The NPO artists create official images for announcements and for use on the forums. They also create complex skins for the forum's monthly themes. These artists are extremely talented and are capable of making any image requested of them, with little or no notice. The artists also spend many hours working on custom images for members of the New Pacific Order without charge. Past Positions Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, the last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Recruiter Corps Tech Corps Other Stuff Awards Ribbon Bar CN Tournament Edition Roman Empire Under Construction The Fellowship Lord of Darkness joined The Fellowship on .... Soon after he was promoted to Lieutenant. During round seven he was emperor of The Fellowship since NeoGandalf wanted to take a break from Tournament Edition. He began restructuring the alliance to make it more efficient. When NeoGandalf came back to Tournament Edition at the beginning of round eight he became the first regent of The Fellowship. Government of The Fellowship Category:Member of The Fellowship (Tournament Edition)